Diamonds
by V.L. Cari
Summary: Diamonds AU: Izaya is sick and tired of Shizuo coming home so late. He can handle a few hours late, but not eight. So he confronts his boyfriend when he comes home in the middle of the night after blowing off their dinner date.
1. Stressed Out

_Hey, Cari here. Twinx and I started discussing the concept for a oneshot a few months back. After planning, we came up with the plot, dialougue, and the general actions that would take place, and "acted" it out on MSN, so we could get a feel for the characters. After that, I wrote it into a story format. We both liked the final product so much, we decided to upload it here for your entertainment._

_Note: This is obviously out of character and mainly just a fluff piece. We hope you enjoy it, and we hope we don't give you too many cavities with the sweetness we poured into this._

* * *

The bitter winter wind whipped at the frost covered window. The howling of the wind drowned out the sounds of the old clock on the wall, and the dull thrum of the refrigerator running. A man clad in pajamas; a gray fleece pullover hoodie, and black work out shorts. He was sprawled on the couch, covered haphazardly with a thick afghan; his sock covered feet poking out the end as his legs dangled over the side. The man who appeared to be in his early thirties held the remote in his hand lazily, flicking through the TV channels. He wasn't paying attention to what was on T.V. His black hair was sticking out in places, and his rusty eyes were heavy, with dark circles forming underneath.

Another moment passed by, and Izaya looked over at the clock on the wall, squinting slightly in the darkness. It was hard to see that far without his glasses, but he could tell that the hands on the clock stated it was far too late to be staying up.

"It's almost three….where the hell is he?" he muttered to himself, letting his head fall back on the pillow propped on the arm of the couch. He yawned slightly and closed his eyes, wondering if he would be able to catch a few minutes of sleep.

Outside of the apartment door, a man wearing a weskit was fumbling in his pants pockets, looking for the key. The man sighed, running his fingers through his bleached hair. With a sigh, he undid his bowtie with one hand while he checked his other pocket for the spare key.

"Fuck…" he grumbled, realizing he had left them back with Tom. He sighed and grasped the knob, twisting suddenly, breaking the knob in place. He pushed open the door, kicking off his shoes with a tired sigh.

The sudden sound of the lock breaking caused Izaya to jump out of his dozing state, his heart racing fast. When he saw the tousled blonde head poke through the door, he calmed slightly, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. The relief was replaced with an intense anger that had him jumping off the couch and stomping toward the brute.

"Shizuo! Where the hell have you been?" he growled angrily, his voice hushed in a bitter whisper. He didn't want to wake the children. "You said you'd be home for our dinner reservations at seven! Your eight fucking hours late!"

Shizuo looked up to see the raven haired man, smiling slightly, "I was late buyi- with Tom, he got me a quick job but took longer than expected..." he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again. "Sorry I couldn't come to our dinner."

Shizuo stepped closer and tried to grab his lover's arms, to pull him for an apology hug. Izaya pulled his arm away, standing his ground.

"You could have at least called! You had me worried sick! If you had been late an hour or two, fine. But eight hours? I thought you were hurt, or worse: dead! Do you know what was running through my head? What do you think the kids would think! They were wondering where you were too!" he yelled, his voice raising slightly as he continued to yell.

The sound of baby Hibiya fussing was heard over the howling wind outside, and Shizuo's eyes widened slightly as Izaya took a deep breathe to continue yelling.

"Shhh, Izaya...!" Shizuo whispered quickly, grabbing Izaya's arm and turning him around, pressing Izaya's back flush against his chest as he covered his mouth with his hand. "The kids are asleep, right? Quiet down..." Shizuo murmured, as he snaked his hand to around Izaya's stomach and rested his head on the smaller man's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't notice it was this late…"

Izaya couldn't hold back the incredulous laugh that escaped his mouth. He smacked Shizuo's hand away and turned around, glaring at him. "You didn't notice? You didn't happen to notice that the sun was set? That that no one is walking the streets at this time of night? That shops are closed cause it's fucking three in the fucking morning? I know you're not the sharpest tool in the shed, but you aren't blind for fuck's sake!"

"Izaya..." Shizuo whispered, letting out a heavy sigh, "Alright, I made a mistake, I should have noticed. Just calm down..." He cooed, trying to sound calm, although his temper was slowly rising. He stepped closed to Izaya, softly brushing his cheek with the back of his hand. "You're tired; you always get this cranky when you haven't gotten much sleep."

He dropped his hand and passed Izaya, ignoring the sharp glare Izaya gave him. He went into their bedroom, rifling through the drawers, grabbing his blue track pants and white T-shirt to sleep in.

Izaya just shook his head and followed silently. He knew that the lack of sleep made him more irritable, but he had a damn good reason to be pissed off. He stopped in the doorway, leaning against the frame of the door. "I've been waiting up for you. I was afraid you wouldn't come back home." he muttered, as he bent down to up a toy truck that was lying on the carpet.

The blonde looked back at Izaya, slipping off his vest. He let it fall to the floor as he unbuttoned his shirt, chuckling slightly, "Even you called me a monster that would never die. I was shot once remember?" He said as he slipped off his trousers and slid into his pajama pants. He fisted the folded t-shirt in his hand, and walked over to the door, helping Izaya pick up the toys.

Izaya knew well that the chances of Shizuo getting hurt or killed was very slim. Hell, for years they had been at each others throats, trying to get rid of the other. But that was a long time ago. They had both changed, and it caused Izaya to worry.


	2. Cool Down

_Hello everyone!~ As you can see, I'm breaking up this oneshot into a multiple chapter story. It won't be many chapters, but I think they flow better than huge oneshots. Less tiring on the eyes. _

_I'm so happy to see that you enjoy reading! It makes us so happy, you can't even imagine! At first, we were nervous that our portrayals on Izaya and Shizuo might be a tad out of character, but we enjoy writing all this fluff. And we are very happy to see that you enjoy reading it! So here is chapter two! Enjoy!~_

* * *

The raven haired man sighed, staring at the red truck in his hand. "I still worry." He said, swallowing the lump in his throat. He gently placed the truck into the toy bin, as he imagined Delic rushing by, making car sounds. "We have kids now...things aren't the same." His voice cracked slightly as he turned away, blinking.

He couldn't stop the images of his sons playing in the living room, fighting over the toys. He saw himself wearing that damn pink apron Shizuo had bought him when Psyche was born, rushing to stop the fighting. He would hand Psyche a strawberry Popsicle and a napkin so he wouldn't drip on the carpet. And Tsugaru would go along playing tea time with his teddy bears. He would be cooking breakfast for Shizuo as he slept in from a long night of work, while feeding Hibiya his mashed peaches.

Izaya bent down and picked up the worn teddy bear in his hand, observing the missing patches of fur, and that left eye that constantly had to be sewn back on. He smiled at the memory of Tsugaru chewing on the button eye as a baby.

All fond memories he didn't want to ever lose.

"I have things to worry about now..." he whispered after a moment of silence, his voice choking.

He turned back toward Shizuo, shoving a stuffed animal into his chest. "So next time, fucking call before you stand me up! So at least I know what to tell the kids when you don't come home!"

"Tsugaru understands," Shizuo whispered, placing the toys in the bin, "He's eight years old. Old enough to understand. And if you explain to Psyche too, he will as well." Shizuo slipped into his T-shirt, facing away from Izaya. "Delic is too young to understand and so is my princess."

With a shaky sigh, Izaya sat on the couch. He bent forward, leaning on his elbows, as he rested his head in his hands. "Then...just call...so i don't get a fucking ulcer worrying about you..." he muttered.

Shizuo couldn't help but chuckle, "Alright alright…" he said, going to the kitchen to get something to drink. He opened the fridge, glancing inside for a moment before noticing the bottle of milk. He grabbed it and shut the door quietly and walked back, opening the cap and taking a swig.

"Did Tsugaru do his homework? Also we need to get Psyche ready to enter kinder garden." he asked, standing beside the couch.

"Aye, Tsugaru did his homework. And I went shopping with psyche earlier for school supplies. He got a pink back pack and a new bunny stuffed animal." Izaya sighed, smiling slightly as he rested his head back against the couch, closing his eyes.

"I see." Shizuo took another large gulp, nearly finishing all of it, before setting the glass aside. He grinned and ruffled Izaya's hair with his hand. "How come the ones that have you DNA are always the ones that like girly stuff, ha?" he chuckled again, sitting beside Izaya, slowly scooting closer.

Izaya crossed his arms and looked away, pouting slightly. "They all have their own personalities. I can't control what they like and dislike..." he said, trying to still be angry. However, he found it hard to stay angry at the now tame beast of Ikebukuro. Especially when he was being so...caring and understanding. He wasn't fighting back like Izaya had thought he would. Shizuo was so god damn unpredictable at times.

"That's the first time you can't control something." Shizuo smirked a bit, grabbing Izaya by the arms, pulling him into his lap. "Come 'ere." He whispered softly. Izaya grunted a bit and struggled, not wanting to give into Shizuo's soft touches. Much to his dismay, Izaya ended up on Shizuo's lap regardless. He sat there, crossing his arms over his chest, huffing.

"Yeah...whatever."

Shizuo pressed his lips softly against Izaya's forehead, breathing deeply. "I know you're still mad, Izaya.." he mumbled as he pulled away and smiled, grabbing Izaya's chin and tilting it up so they could stare each other in the eyes. "I already apologized a lot, and you're still cranky from a sleepless night, the kids won't be happy…"

God he looked too cute when he stared at Izaya with those warm, honey eyes. It made Izaya tremble from the intensity of it. Made him dizzy and feel like a damsel in distress. He loathed and craved that feeling. The feeling that only Shizuo could give him.

But he still had an image to uphold. He had to break the contact that made him bend to Shizuo's will. Izaya moved his gaze away, looking at the wall, trying to focus on something else.

"Just what the hell were you doing out so late anyways? Your never out till three. I'm not used to staying up so late waiting for you."

"Which is why you should forgive me. It just happened toda-" the blond stopped mid sentence, and blinked, looking past Izaya's head to the door near is own bedroom. He smiled and chuckled softly, leaning forward a bit to brush his lips against Izaya's ear, "Mommy, Tsu-chan is calling for you." he whispered when he saw Tsugaru in his blue pajamas, rubbing his eye in the same manner he has been doing for seven years, looking tiredly at the two.

"Mummy... " he murmured softly, his already soft spoken voice almost silent. Izaya's eyes softened at the sound of his eldest sons voice. He turned in Shizuo's lap to face the small boy and smiled, holding his arms open.

"Tsugaru, what's the matter babe?" he cooed.

Tsugaru kept rubbing his eyes, walking toward Izaya. He stepped on his tiptoes, crawling onto Izaya's lap, with the help of his mother lifting him. He nuzzles his face into his mother's chest, "I heard Daddy coming home…and you screaming..." he murmured and looked at Shizuo, "Hi Daddy..."

Shizuo chuckled and patted his son's head. "You're a smart one."

Guilt gnawed at Izaya's conscience. He sighed, brushing the hair out of Tsugaru's eyes. "oh sweetie...you don't have to worry about anything. Mommy just got a little mad at..." the sound of fast footsteps made him look up to see Psyche running out of the bedroom in his white and pink pajamas.

"Daddy!" the hyper son yelled.

"Hey," Shizuo chuckled and grabbed him, lifting him the air, making his white and pink pajamas lift a bit too, "Quiet down. Your brothers are sleeping," he poked Psyche's forehead, "Why are you up so late, hm? Didn't we agree you'd sleep or else I'd take your candy away?"

Psyche's eye widened, a small gasp coming out of his mouth before he played with the hem of his fathers shirt. "Tsu-chan was scared of the yelling and woke me up."

Tsugaru whined a bit, slightly embarrassed to admit he was afraid of his mom and dad fighting. Izaya bit his lip and ruffled Psyche's hair soothingly.

"I'm sorry babe…"

Tsugaru looked at Psyche and smiled, patting his younger brother's head. "Sorry Psyche, Daddy was just late again, right?" he looked at Shizuo, with wide, blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and you guys should go to bed, I have a surprise for tomorrow, and no, I wont tell you to day, Psyche. " Shizuo chortled, lifting a protesting Psyche in his arms.

"But Daddy!"

"No buts." Shizuo stood up, grabbing hold of Tsugaru's hand in his. "Now now! Lets get you to bed, come on Tsu-chan." Shizuo led his children back to their bedroom, checking in on their youngest babies, Delic and Hibiya, who were still sleeping soundly in their bedroom.

Izaya watched Shizuo take the two eldest sons back to their room silently. He curled into a ball, wrapping his arms around his legs while resting his cheek on his knees. He let out a shaky breath. Shizuo got both of his eldest sons in bed, promising something for tomorrow, and kissing their forehead goodnight. He returned to the living room, closing the door behind him with an awkward silence.


	3. Happy Tears

_Cari here! After reading all the lovely comments you guys are giving us, I had to clarify something asked in one of the reviews. The reason as to why they have kids. Twinx and I have come up with an entire...backstory, so to speak. It's quite simple actually. We simply made them "sperm donor's" in our little world. Izaya's biological kids are Psyche and Hibiya, and Shizuo's biological kids are Tsugaru and Delic. The children's mother(s) are unknown. We didn't think that far yet. We didn't see it necessary. Once again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. It really made our day to see you liked this so much. 3_

_And due to popular demand, we are writing many stories based on the Diamonds AU. We both adore writing fluff, we just can't help it!~ If you have any suggestions as to things you would like to see us write, feel free to send us a message! We'd love to know what you would like to see! We have many ideas on our list, but the more the merrier! :D_

* * *

Both he and Izaya were silent, not one wanting to break the cold tension within the room. Although the mood had been lightened slightly, their problems certainly weren't resolved.

"...I'm sorry..." Izaya muttered after a long pause. He stared out the window tiredly, watching as snow started to fall from the gray sky. He felt Shizuo come near him, but he refused to look up. If he did, he would crumble right there. His walls would break, and he would not be able to hide the pain he was hiding.

Shizuo walked over to him, standing directly in front of him silently for a moment. He huffed slightly and pushed Izaya back, trapping the red eyed man between the couch and himself. His hands grasped the back of the couch, as he neared the raven haired mans face, "About...?" he whispered in his ear.

Izaya let his head fall back against the couch and glanced at Shizuo. His gaze flickered to the floor for a moment as he sighed. "About...not trusting you..." he croaked, biting back all the thoughts telling him to not open up about his thoughts. " I should trust that you were safe and that you had something...more important than our night together..."

Shizuo blinked , confused for a moment, before smiling widely, "Because of that thing I had to do, this night is important actually," he chuckled nervously. He neared Izaya's cheek, giving a soft kiss before brushing his lips against the shell of Izaya's ear again, "You know I love you, right?"

Izaya furrowed his brow slightly with confusion and curiosity. Hearing those words made his heart swell, but it was so…out of nowhere. Why would Shizuo want to tell him this now? And why something so blatantly obvious? "...yes. Of course I know that. And I love you too." he smiled and pressed his palm against Shizuo's cheek, smiling, "Thats why no matter how angry I get, I could never leave you..."

Shizuo's eyes widened and seemed to shine, as a big grin formed on his face.

"That's all I needed to know..." he whispered as he neared Izaya's lips, looking for a slow, passionate kiss. His lips touched Izaya's softly, at first gently caressing the tender flesh. Izaya hummed with approval and kissed back, just as tenderly. Shizuo refused to pull away, pressing his mouth against Izaya's when he tried to pull away. He has to keep him distracted as he shoved his hands in his pocket, looking for something.

Izaya blinked in surprise but didn't complain. He wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck lightly, kissing him back eagerly, unaware of Shizuo's searching hands, as his fingers thread themselves in the dyed hair. Shizuo kept kissing him, flicking his tongue along Izaya's lip, begging for entrance. Izaya complied, parting his mouth slightly as he felt that sweet sugar and tobacco flavored muscle invade his mouth. Shizuo twirled his tongue around, feeling their tongues collide and dance, as he felt Izaya's hands on his hair, tugging him closer.

After a minute or so, he pulled back with a loud POP. He stepped back, getting on one knee on the floor and grabbing Izaya's hands, making sure that he wouldn't notice the small, black box hidden within them.

Izaya stared at him, smiling and slightly breathless, his eyes half lidded and dark with love and lust. "Shizu-chan..." he whispered, clenching his hands within Shizuo's. "Lets go to bed, love."

Shizuo looked at him, then down at his hand, which had Izaya's smaller between them. Shizuo's heart was racing, and his throat was tight and dry. He gently clenched his hands around Izaya's, feeling them get clammy and warm. He had to find a way to say it, and he was getting even more nervous as time passed. After another second of silence, he released Izaya's hands and placed the small box on Izaya's hands, looking up at him with a soft blush on his cheeks.

Izaya looked down at the small box in his hands, eyes widening slightly. His stomach dropped as the soft black velvet brushed his skin. He recognized what the box was, but was scared as to what was inside.

"S-Shizu-chan…w-what?"

"I love you." Shizuo whispered, a bit too quickly. He took a calming breath and continued, "I've been with you... for a long time, and I've never met anyone like you. You're amazing in every way and you're perfect for me, and I-" he gulped, looking up straight at Izaya's eyes, opening the box slowly, making it face Izaya, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Time seemed to stand still as those words left Shizuo's lips. Everything was blocked out of Izaya's mind except those words. He gasped slightly as the shine of the ring inside of the box reflected the light from the TV.

"Izaya, will you marry me?"

Izaya's mouth fell open in shock as his gaze focused on the simple engagement band within the box. He was completely speechless, except for the small gasp that escaped him. The ring didn't have a large diamond, which was fine. It was a little bit thicker than his normal rings, and along the outside of the ring, the Celtic knot was engraved, symbolizing eternity. The simple band was all Izaya ever wanted.

Shizuo stared up at Izaya, waiting for his response. Thoughts started circling in the blondes head: Was he too sudden? Did they need more time? Did he just screw up everything?

"Uhh... well, you can, think about it..." He stammered, his face growing hotter.

Izaya blinked his eyes, unable to stop the tears that threatened to fall. He laughed shortly, smiling brightly. "Did you even have to ask?" he croaked as he lunged forward, hugging Shizuo as tight as he possibly could.

Shizuo caught him, blinking, "Well that's the whole shit about proposing, asking the question," he chuckled, hugging back, "and you haven't responded."

Izaya nodded into Shizuo's shoulder, laughing with joy. "Of course I'd say yes you idiot!"

A relived laugh escaped Shizuo's laugh as he threw his head back slightly, grinning, "I don't know!" He wrapped his arms tightly around Izaya's small frame, hugging him tightly. He pressed his nose against Izaya's, staring at him for a moment before capturing his lips again in another sweet kiss. "Don't ask me what you think, I would never know." he kept kissing him, another chaste kiss after each chaste kiss.

Izaya kissed him again, unable to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. He pulled away for only a moment to slip the ring onto his finger and to admire it, a large smile still plastered to his face. His red eyes welled up with tears as he tilted his hand back and forth, watching the lights glisten against the sterling silver of the band.

Shizuo chuckled, taking Izaya's face in his hands and kissing him once again, "Truth is, I went crazy to find it, I promised myself that I wouldn't come back until I found it." He chuckled light heartedly, whispering in Izaya's ear, "Don't blame Tom; he doesn't know."

"You're...you're so crazy." he sighed, resting his head on Shizuo's shoulder as he hugged him again, nuzzling his neck softly, closing his weary eyes. Izaya couldn't stop smiling, and his eyes were aching from shedding so many god damn tears in one sitting. Shizuo chuckled again, kissing him every moment he could.

"Crazy for you to say yes, really, making me so happy, you flea." he rambled, laughing. He went back to simply kissing Izaya again and again, all over his face, neck, shoulders. Everywhere. No place was safe from Shizuo's smothering kisses.

"I can say the same for you." Izaya giggled, completely giddy. He felt like he was high from happiness. His chest ached with such a strong sense of joy. His body tingled and his heart raced and his stomach felt nauseas. All because he was too damn happy to contain it all. He brushed the hair out of Shizuo's eyes, smiling, as he just gazed into those warm eyes that made him feel whole. "You make me so happy…"

Shizuo laughed softly again, seeing those beads of tears roll down Izaya's cheeks. "Hey now, don't cry, "he chuckled, kissing Izaya's tears, "You should be happy."

"I am happy. So...so so happy..." he said breathlessly, as he kissed him deeply again. "I never thought...God...I didn't see this coming...you're so fucking unpredictable."

Shizuo chuckled, standing up, pulling Izaya up with him. He scooped his now fiancé into his arms bridal style, walking toward the bedroom door. "Why not? I thought couples propose after some years. And I think It took too long for us." He walked over to the bedroom, closing the door softly behind them with his foot.

Izaya loved the way his body fit perfectly against Shizuo's. He molded right into him, wrapping his arms around his neck as he nuzzled his face into Shizuo's shoulder. Izaya yawned softly, nuzzling his face under Shizuo's chin, sighing as he closed his eyes. "But you always said you'd never propose..."

Shizuo rolled his eyes, a short chuckle rumbled through his chest. He gently laid Izaya on the bed, brushing the hair from his tear stained face, before turning off the light.

"Didn't that make this even more unexpected and special? I'm such a good liar." he grinned again, looking childish in an adorable way. Izaya smiled and patted the empty side of the bed where Shizuo slept. Shizuo walked over and sat on the edge, leaning over to softly run his fingers through the soft, raven colored hair. Izaya curled into a ball, resting his face in the pillow. His eyes fell to a half lidded state almost immediately, as exhaustion finally kicked in.

"Mmhmm...it made tonight...really special..." he sighed, slowly falling asleep. Everything was becoming to daunting of a task to do. Even speaking seemed to require too much energy. Noticing his lovers sudden tiredness, Shizuo lied in bed, pressing himself up against Izaya from behind. He wrapped his strong arms around the lithe waist and buried his face into Izaya's neck, peppering him with small kisses.

"I hope i make every night special from now on." he whispered, kissing his cheek softly. A small moan from Izaya told him that he was almost asleep, and that the small butterfly kisses made him feel loved. "Goodnight, flea."

"G'night Shizu-chan…I love you..."

"I love you too."


End file.
